A little Revenge
by Selena O'Brian
Summary: okay an AU AR fic please read okay?


A Little Revenge can help in all things  
Selena O'Brian  
  
Notes: hi y'all I am not writing a Sailor Moon Sailor Moon for this one it is an AR and an AU. I wrote this a little while ago and am now finishing it.  
  
Prolog:  
England:  
  
"Serena!! How could you be so careless?" "You could have killed her!" "Mina, are you okay?" "Yeah I am fine. Serena why did you shove me in the way of that blast?" Mina asked blue eyes accusing. "I didn't mean to I was trying to help, and-" "and you acted like a klutz! Doesn't Mina mean anything to you?" Raye asked glaring. "Leave her alone." a voice, said as a blond as he jumped down from a tree, "who are you?" "It doesn't matter, if Serena hadn't pushed her Mina wouldn't be standing here for you to complain about it. In cause none of you noticed the time when she pushed her out the blast was headed at her heart." "Shut-up! You don't know anything, Serena we don't need you klutzing out all the time, you don't deserve to be our leader!!" "Fine." her dejected voice replied as she reached for the pendant around her neck. "Don't give them you power case they don't deserve It." the blonde said, "if they don't need you then they don't need your power." she took her hand and led Serena away.   
  
"How could they have thought that I really wanted to hurt Mina?" "I don't know, they were angry, clam down Serena, -" "I never asked, who are you?" "My name's Andrew, I am here to help you." "Why?" "'Cause when my friends did something similar I almost killed myself, a friend help me, and now I have a chance to help someone and so I will." "What should I do?" "Come with me, do you have any good-byes?" "Yes, Darien." "Okay lets go." Drew closed her eyes and zapped them to Darien's apartment, "Darien?" "Serena," he said voice cold, "I will miss you." "Why? Because they kicked you off the team? You deserved it you know." "I am leaving, goodbye,"  
  
No one saw the tears in Serena's eyes as they left. Her brown eyes glittered, and she lost the sparkle that was usually there, "I'll show them she whispered, they'll see." she whispered. They fought the monsters that the evil ones sent out, nothing but witchery helped them, but her's was the strongest. "That's right Sere, and we will show them." they left on the last flight to America leaving England all together.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
New York City-  
America:  
2 years later  
"Serena, you wanna go shopping again?" "Yeah, why?" "'Cause Bloomingdale's has a sale now and so does Macys." "Aight, but we can't go over 500 this time okay, we don't make enough to splurge." Drew laughed they both made at least 1000 each week in different jobs. Picking up a paper she scanned the headlines "Drew look, England is in trouble." "So?" "So they need our help." "Do not." "Do too. And we have to help, so lets get the stuff we will need, and some new out fits okay?" "Sure."  
Serena's new wardrobe included mostly black and Dark Green pants, and skirts, and silver and Red tops. Drew had dark green pants and red tops. "Ya know something Drew? You are the only Guy I know with Style." "Cute lets go." picking up they're Motorcycles they left, checking them on board they flew private air to England. Stepping off the plane they both felt the presence of evil, softly getting there're stuff delivered they took the cycles and went off looking for the fight. "AHHHH!" "NOOO!" "DAMN." they heard before they came up on the site. A vampire stood there red eyes glowing Mina stood next to Raye using charms that were of no effect on it. Ami stood there trying to figure out how to beat the Vamp. And Darien fought a loosing battle with another. "Drew, you think we could help?" "Why not" Drew growled. "Yo! Blood Brains! You look like you need a good challenge." "Are you saying you are?" the female one said. "You could say that." Drew replied. "Ever heard of Silver Blood?" "Yeah, the twerps in America, they keep getting in our way." "Yeah while they ain't in America no more." Serena replied. "Wha-?" closing her eyes Serena summoned up a powerful Charm. "Silver Goddess send your light, to help us in our fight!" the charm she held glowed silver and transformed into a cross, while Drew crept up behind them stabbing them in the back straight though the heart with stakes. "The silver and the blood." a whisper was heard. "Who are you?" Mina exclaimed....  
  
  
What do y'all think? Please R&R or email me at Starri09@yahoo.com and tell me. 


End file.
